Masquerade
by sugarless
Summary: It might be time for Draco to take off his mask.


**Masquerade**_ by Candy Rayne_

**Disclaimer: **Here's the million-dollar question: how much would I get sued for if I said I _did_ own these characters?

**A/N:** This is more or less canon up to sixth year, which is AU. Since the Ron/Lavender relationship hasn't happened yet, I figure Lavender and Hermione would be at least a little friendly.

* * *

**Masquerade**

Tonight was the night.

All around him, Draco's classmates flitted around the Slytherin common room. Girls cattily remarked on each others' dresses as boys glanced sidelong at one other and smirked.

For them it was just another ball. For Draco, this Masquerade was something different. While everyone else would be putting on their masks, he might finally be taking his off.

--

"Amazing, Hermione! It's you!" Parvati exclaimed.

Hermione blushed at the compliment to her dress, then retorted, "You should talk; look at yourself!" Lavender and Hermione shared an amused look behind Parvati's back as the girl in question chanced a glance in the mirror, then tossed her recently-done-up hair in mock haughtiness and turned around.

"Looks the same as always to me. Flawless." She grinned. Then her eyes widened. "But, no! It can't be! Is that a… _**zit**_? A blemish on the very _face_ of perfection?"

The other two girls laughed at Parvati's theatrics, glad that she was back to her dramatic, bubbly self. She had seemed a bit out of it last week after the announcement for a Masquerade.

During meals in the Great Hall, it had become a habit for Parvati to stare at some distant spot over Lavender's shoulder, and she was often in bed before the other girls got back to the common room. Even Hermione had noticed the absence of midnight giggles and whispered secrets that usually kept her awake. But just when Lavender and Hermione were thinking of saying something, the night of the ball had arrived and Parvati started laughing again.

Another look was exchanged between the two. They were happy to have their friend back.

--

Three hours later, the Gryffindor girls were still laughing and chattering—even Hermione, who was, as Ron had "discovered" in their fourth year, a girl after all. Preparations for the night's ball had started that afternoon, yet the three were only just dressed (progress, in any girl's eyes).

"This is really incredible. Just look at you, Parvati!" a pleased Lavender exclaimed, making a final adjustment to her friend's dress. Indeed, both Hermione and Lavender were in agreement for once: Parvati looked flawless.

The ivory satin dress brushed the floor, falling softly and lightly against it. Pearly gloves that extended to Parvati's elbows were a complement to the faint silver silk that peeped out from under the dress's folds, and her glossy raven hair was done up magnificently. A few wisps escaped to frame her delicate face.

Lavender squealed characteristically as her best friend spun her around, then moved on to Hermione. The other two were a sight to behold as well, with Lavender in a remarkably un-poofy, pale pink gown and Hermione proudly drawn in an elegant tawny number.

Lovingly squeezing them, Parvati laughed until she heard one squeak "You can _let go _now; I think my ribs are quite crushed enough." Her eyes stopped smiling, though she kept a grin on her face, as she remembered the shock last week.

--

"_Tensions have been running a tiny bit high lately, I think_," Dumbledore noted wisely. In front of him, Slytherins and Gryffindors mirrored each other's death glares._ "So after much deliberation, we have decided that a little leisure time is called for. Next week, there will be a Masquerade Ball for all to attend and enjoy. Such a special event has not been planned since the Yule Ball two years ago, and with luck, your professors may be a little lax about assignments so you may better appreciate the night _(Snape audibly snorted here)_. Flyers will soon be posted in the common rooms for any updates and information. That's all the excitement for tonight! Tuck in!"_

"_Oh, wicked!" Lavender nudged Parvati in the ribs. "Another ball!"_

"_Hm," was Parvati's intellectual reply._

_Lavender ignored this and babbled on about dresses, dates, and god knows what else, not noticing Parvati's distant stare until Hermione asked "Something wrong?" up in the dormitory, where Lavender's chatter had led them. Parvati gently unlatched her arm from Lavender's death grip and walked out the door without a word. Hermione and Lavender glanced questioningly at each other, but when Lavender started after her friend, Hermione held her back, saying, _

"Let _her_ go."

_Parvati heard this as she started down the stairs. The already-dazed Gryffindor felt herself swaying from the night's riddles. She hurriedly exited the common room, walking until she was a safe distance away, then sat slowly in the middle of a corridor._

_Was it a sign? Was this supposed to be her chance? _

_No, no…This Masquerade, it was just a coincidence. After all, how could anyone have possibly known? Admittedly, Dumbledore knew things, but this was just crazy. Unbelievable. Implausible!_

_Possible. Very possible._

* * *

**A/N: **I'll definitely write more if people show enough interest, so please review :)


End file.
